transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwendolyne Stacy (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy is a classmate and the girlfriend of Peter Parker. She was the daughter of the late Police Captain George Stacy Biography Peter Parker Gwen Stacy attended the same High School as Peter Parker, who developed a crush on her, one day, the school bully, Flash Thompson begins to punch Peter. but Gwen Stacy comes in Peter defense, Flash mocks Peter for letting a girl defend him, but Gwen punches him, as Flash falls to the ground, Gwen and Peter have an brief conversation before they go back to their homes. Gwen also worked at Oscorp, one day Peter would sneak into the building, in order to find out more about his father, as he worked there, Gwen would notice Peter and assumes he's following her, but Peter assures her that he didnt, as he had no idea she worked here, Gwen told him to bring her trouble and to stay with the other interns she was teaching, but Peter doesnt listen and sneaks into Oscorp Spider chambers, when Peter comes back, she demands him to hand over his badge, Peter relucantly does, as Gwen leaves. a spider bits Peter. The spider would grant Peter powers, which he uses to defend his best friend Mary Jane Watson from Flash Thompson, most of their classmates learn about this and begin to fear Peter, Peter tells her that he only protected a friend, Gwen states that she heard this version which is the one she prefers, Peter then get nervous as they make a date to study together, when school is over. Gwen would eventually arrive to Peter house so that they can study together, where she meets to Peter's uncle and aunt, in there she also meets with Mary Jane Watson, Peter's Best Friend, with whom they start to get along. When Peter uncle gets murdered, Gwen would confront him, as he mourned his loss. Family Issues Gwen would eventually start go thru issues with her family, as her dad and mom start to get seperated, Gwen realizing that his mother never loved her, begins to go thru depression, she would get support from the Parker's as she went thru this hard times. Discovering the Truth Gwen calls Peter asking if he wants to visit her house, as her dad would like to meet him, Peter accepts and asks if he can bring Mary Jane too, as ashe's been thru some issues and may need her friends, Gwen accepts. Peter and Mary Jane would then arrive to her apartment where they meet her father, George asks Peter and Mary Jane questions about them. Mary Jane tells him that she's from Queens and wants to be a journalist. Gwen then tells her dad that Peter lives in Queens with her aunt and is a photographer for the Daily Bugle, taking pictures of Spider-Man. George states that he's seen the pictures, saying they are good evidence that he cant be trusted. Peter argues that the pictures are taken out of context and his boss comes up with the fake headlines. George doubts that, stating that Spider-Man is dangerous. Peter and geroge get into an argument about Spider-Man, Peter defends Spider-Man actions, but George doesnt, also stating how he ruined an police operation, as when he captured that carjarker motnhs ago, they were going to follow him to dismantle and entire group, Gwen ahs enough of their argument and takes Peter to the roof of the building. there Peter and Gwen have a brief talk, as Gwen notices bruises on Peter face and asks what happened. Peter tries to tell her he's Spider-Man but cant bring himself to do so, Gwen turns to leave. but Peter fires her web at her and pulls her towards him, Gwen realizes he's Spdier-man and they start to make out, as Mary Jane shows up, who states how awkward this is. Sometime later, Peter shows Gwen Stacy the spider that bit him and gave him his powers, Gwen asks if someone else know about this, Peter state that just her and MJ, Peter asks Gwen if she belivies what her dad says about him, but she assures him that she doesnt. unaware to Peter, the Alien Symbionte emerges from the sewers and attaches itself to Peter shoe. After learning that the real killer of his Uncle was still at large, Gwen and Mary Jane tries to comfort Peter. Mary Jane hopes that Peter wont do anything stupid that he will soon regret, like that Carradine guy, Peter states he didnt killed him, he tripped. Gwen tells him to be carefull with how he deals with this guy, she would prefer if he simply avoids him, but Peter wont avoid him, he needs to be brought to justice. Gwen tells him to get the help from the police, as Mary Jane states that everyone needs help, even Spider-Man. Peter's New Attitude Peter would get bonded with the Alien symbionte, which starts to affect him in a negative manner, making him more aggressive and distant to others, Gwen begins to show concern for Peter well-being due to his new attitude, being totally unaware of the symbionte, their relationship would be strained a bit, but Gwen refuses to give up on him. Eventually Peter would get rid of the symbionte and retire from being Spider-Man, after his actions left a negative reception around New York city, Peter would refuse to see or talk to Gwen afraid that she would be upset with him for what he did. Battle Against the Sinister Six However, Eddie Brock would bond with the Venom and seeks revenge towards Peter after he exposed him as a fraud in the Daily Bugle which cost him his job and career, so he teams up with Iron Patriot, Lizard, Rhino, Sandman and Kraven the Hunter, to kill Spider-Man, so they end up causing havoc all over New York, as Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to bring them down, Gwen was inside Oscorp, working when this happened, Peter would come out of retirement, Peter calls Gwen Stacy who is at Oscorp, telling her that he's sorry for what he's done and asks her if she knows how to make an antidote for Connors, as with everything that has been going on with hin, he completely forgot about it, when Peter learns of Connors plans, he calls Gwen telling her to leave Oscorp as the Lizard is approching it, but Gwen refuses as she has to do the serum, Spider-Man informs her that Lizard intends to use the Ganali Device to infect the entire city, Gwen assures him that there's still time and hangs up. Gwen have everyone evacuate Oscorp, as the Lizard breaks into Oscorp, Gwen is hiding on the closet with the Ganali device, Lizard senses her and checks on the closet, scaring her, she tries to burn him, but Lizard simply grabs the device and ignores her, when he leaves the building, the antidote is done. Spider-Man would send Iron Man, to get the cure and fight the Lizard, so he meets up with Gwen Stacy outside Oscorp, as she gives him the cure, Iron Man would fight the Lizard and manages to cure him and defeat him, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and George Stacy arrive to Oscorp, Gwen tries to convience her dad to help Spider-Man, who is currently fighting Venom he tells her that he knows that Spider-Man is Peter and will help him, he tells the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to take her home. Sadly her father would perish in the battle, as he saves Peter before Venom could kill him. Moving with the Parker's Gwen arrives at Peter house, asking if she can move in, as without her dad, she cant alone afford for her apartment and needs a place, Peter declines, Gwen is heartbroken, but then she asks if her dad told him to stay away from her for, keep her safe, Peter doesnt awnser but Gwen figures thats the case, Gwen leaves having no place to go, Peter closes the door, as May asks him if that was Gwen, Peter confirms it, May asks what's wrong, he tells her that with Gwen dad dead, she needs a place to stay, she wanted to move in, but he said, May is dissapointed that Peter let Gwen down, stating that they need to put the needs of others above their own, May goes to comfort Gwen offer her a place to stay, once she enters their house, she breaks down crying. Relationships Family *George Stacy - Father *Mother Friends and Allies *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Love Interest *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally *Mary Jane Watson - Friend *Ben Parker *May Parker Enemies *Flash Thompson *Eddie Brock/Venom *Kraven the Hunter *Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot - Former Boss *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *The Lizard/Curt Connors - Former Mentor *Flint Marko/Sandman Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Spider-Man'' (First Appearance) - LoraLion Trivia Gallery ''Spider-Man'' Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man Humans